La vida después de la muerte
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Hermione cree que él la ama, pero día a día se convence que no!... sin su declaración no puede hacer nada pero, ¿que pasara cuando ella sufra peligro de muerte? o peor ¿Este apunto de perder su vida? Que hara el?... LEAN :
1. Capítulo único

**Buuueeeno... primero que nada... este era un supuesto one-shot, pero iba a ser muy largo así que dsp subo la continuación... Ojala gustee!!... besooote!...  
Dejen revs plis!**

_**La vida después de la muerte**_

-Ginny no puedo continuar así!... No me siento bien con todo esto que está pasando!- Decía Hermione mientras revolvía el líquido dentro de su taza.

-Pero...

-No me salgas con eso!... No tienes idea todo lo que sufro al tenerlo tan cerca y que me sea tan indiferente!

-Ron te ama!... Jamás te sería indiferente...

-Lo que dices, son solo suposiciones!... Uno no puede vivir suponiendo cosas, y menos de este calibre!

-No son suposiciones Herms!

-Y aunque pienses que no lo son!... De amarme, como tu dices ¿Por qué disimularlos sabiendo mis sentimientos también?

-Convengamos...- Acotó Harry entrando en la cocina de su casa y abrazando a su novia pelirroja- que jamás le has dicho nada tampoco...

-Bueno, pero no directamente... pero ¿tienen ustedes idea de cuantas veces intenté al menos besarlo y él, notándolo, se me escabullía?... Eso no es señal de amor, precisamente...

-Pero tu lo conoces a mi hermano... él es muy despistado, y tímido y...

-Pues no me importa!!... Si no me dice nada, es porque no lo siente... Y...-continuó al ver que su amiga quería refutar aquello- de sentirlo, se lo perderá por no abrir la bocota!... Lo único que sé y de lo que estoy segura es de que me está haciendo sufrir más de la cuenta!... Hace ya dos años que estamos en algo pero no estamos en nada...

-Especifica!- soltó Harry

-Ya sabes... me pareces linda, te quiero, pero no mereces nada más de mi parte...- dijo como imitando la voz de Ron. Ginny bufó.

-Ron jamás te diría eso...

-Es verdad, pero me lo dio a entender... Y estoy cansada de todo eso!!- miró su reloj- Condenado universo!!... Debo irme!...- besó en la mejilla a sus amigos y desapareció.

-¿Tu que dices?

-Que hay que hablar con Ron y aclararle unos cuantos tantos!- Dijo Ginny seria. Y luego volteó a ver a su novio que la abrazaba por la espalda, y lo besó.

* * *

Ya pasados tres días de aquella charla, Hermione aún se encontraba encerrada en su casa sin ver ni recibir a nadie. No tenía ganas de que le dijeran todo lo que le convenía hacer para que Ron le prestara atención. Si él simplemente no lo hacía de entrada, entonces ya estaba todo dicho. Era verdad que él se preocupaba por su amiga, que le tenía gran aprecio y cariño, pero nada de eso se comparaba con el inmenso amor que ella tenía por él. Sin embargo ya sabía bien que hacer... Su idea no le gustaría a nadie, pero sería lo mejor, y solo lo sabía y entendía ella.

Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, y su contestadora ya llevaba registrados unos cincuenta mensajes de voz. La mayoría de Harry y Ginny, otro tantos de sus padres, que al parecer habían hablado con sus amigos y estos le habían comentado cuan preocupados estaban por ella. Y los restantes, que al parecer eran unos quince, de Ron. Decían algo así como...

"_Se que estás ahí... no te ocultes... Herms, atiende el... el aparato este!"_

En otro...

"_Vamos... no seas así... Estás comportándote como una inmadura"_ Al rato cortaba. Unos segundos después volvió a llamarla, y otra vez dejó mensaje.

"_Ok, no me quieres hablar... ¿Sabes?... No te entiendo!, porque de un día para el otro te escondes?... ¿De quien te escondes?... Da igual, quería hablar contigo porque tengo ganas de verte... hace ya unas semanas que no nos vemos... aunque te llamé la semana pasada y... TAMPOCO ATENDISTE!, en fin... luego hablamos!... besos y te cuidas!"._ Todos eran, al parecer de ese estilo.

* * *

Ginny y Harry convinieron en que ya era momento de poner manos a la obra y darle un leve empujón de confianza y determinación al pelirrojo.

-Hola chicos!... que raro verlos por casa!- soltó Ron cuando abrió la puerta.

-Siéntate!- Ordenó Ginny entrando en la casa con enfado.

-Pero... ¿qué es lo...?

-Obedece!- Aconsejó Harry también entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. El pelirrojo se sentó alrededor de la mesa, al igual que el morocho, sin embargo Ginny se quedó parada mirando a su hermano directo a los ojos, y con un dejo de presencia detectivesca.

-Vinimos a hablar de un tema con crucial importancia...

-Hermione- completó su amigo.

-Oigan, chicos... ¿cuántas veces ya tocamos el tema?, creía ya haberlo dejado claro!

-Oh! Si... a nosotros si... a ella no...

-Ron, esto no se trata solo de ti- agregó el morocho- Hermione...

-Está destruída!...

-Y cansada!

-Y... no vamos a verla así por tu culpa hermanito!

-¿Yo que tengo que ver?

-Ella te ama!...

-Y tu a ella...

-¿No es más fácil decirle todo?

-Ustedes no entienden!... Mi amistad está en juego!... Es la única amiga que tuve de verdad en la vida...

-Pues no es muy amiga si es parte de tus fantasías!- sonrió Ginny descaradamente- y disculpa lo cruel de mis palabras, pero jamás pensaste en ella como amiga, a menos que seas un depravado y degenerado!

-Pero ¿qué...?

-Tiene razón Ron!... Esto tiene que terminar!

-Si!... queremos que vayas hoy mismo y le digas todo lo que sientes por ella!

-Di que la amas!... no temas de eso... ¿Crees que estaría con tu hermana siguiendo tus pasos?

-De ser así, yo ya estaría casada, divorciada, viuda y con un hijo!!

-Pero... ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?... Simplemente tengo temores... y estos, prefiero no afrontarlos...

-¿Tienes temor a ser feliz?

-Porque eso es lo único que conseguirás a su lado, felicidad!!

-Ella te ama, y el amor correspondido concluye en felicidad, y está comprobado!

-Ginny yo, eso, no lo sé!... Yo la amo, pero ella jamás me ha dado señales de ningún tipo... Mírame ahora por ejemplo, la he estado tratando de ubicar todo el día, quiero verla, hablar con ella y no hace más que evitarme!... Me molesta mucho!!

-Pues díselo tonto!!... Ve a su casa!... Tira su puerta abajo!... si tanto te importa no esperes a que las cosas lleguen a ti... Haz que sucedan!!

-¿Cómo?... No está en mis manos ese poder!

-Tu solo ve!- Aconsejó Harry- ve a hablarle!... Debes derivar la conversación hasta que puedas decirle todo lo que sientes...

-Si!... Y no te vayas sin haberlo hecho!

-Y no importa si no te da señales de cariño... tu díselo...

-...y vete!- Continuó Ginny.

-¿Si hago eso, dejaran de molestarme y presionarme?- Ambos sonrieron

-Por supuesto!

-Siempre y cuando estemos seguros de que hiciste lo mejor y lo que estaba al alcance de tus manos para tenerla!...

-Si, si... bla bla... lo intentaré!- Ron los despidió y comenzó a prepararse para salir. Su mente no dejaba de concentrarse en las palabras exactas que debía decir.

* * *

Ron tocó la puerta del departamento de Hermione. Nadie contestaba. Todo el edificio estaba sumiso en un inmenso silencio y tenía un dejo tétrico y lúgubre. Tocó nuevamente. Aún silencio. Tocó timbre.

-Herms, soy yo!...- Dijo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta.

Se escuchó que algo de vidrió caía al suelo haciéndose añicos dentro del departamento de Hermione. Ron pareció preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien¿Qué fue eso?

Seguido a eso se escuchó un gritito. Un gemido de dolor o, de impresión que, al parecer, y sin cabida a ninguna duda era de la castaña. Ron pateó la puerta y se adentró más que preocupado.

-¿Hermione estas...?- Miró para todos lados, y la vio tirada en el suelo al lado del jarrón roto- ¡¡Hermione!!... ¿¿¡¡QUE HACES!!??- Corrió a su lado. Esta estaba con los ojos entreabiertos, recostada en el suelo con sus dos brazos a los costados, en una mano tenía un vidrio y en la otra, una enorme herida en su muñeca. Ron se alarmó desesperadamente- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!... POR MERLÍN!...- La miró a los ojos, ella no los podía mantener abiertos. Él tapó la herida de su mano- No!!... No cierres los ojos... Mírame!, Hermione!, por favor, mírame!!- Lloraba. Ella intentaba obedecerle.

-Deeejameee... no es tan maalo...

-No!!!... Tu te quedas conmigo!!- Le ordenaba.

-Te amooo Ron...- Arrastraba las palabras- Prefiero estooo anteees quee tuu... tu re...chazo!... sooloo... nunca mee olvides...

-Noo!!- Le gritaba llorando y mojándola toda- No me hagas esto!!... No te despidas!!... Tu te quedarás conmigo!!

-Nooo... ya es horaa de...

-Míramee!!- Ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente- MIRAME!!... NO PUEDES IRTE ASÍ!!- La tomó en sus brazos y, siendo lo primero que se le ocurrió, desapareció.

* * *

La enfermera se acercó. Ron, que estaba sentado y con sus brazos sobre su regazo, los cuales sostenían su cabeza, la escuchó y volteó. Se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está?... ¿Mejora?... ¿Vivirá verdad?

-Cálmese por favor!

-No!... No puedo!!... Debe decirme!!

-Ella está mucho mejor... se recuperará pero debe quedar internada unas semanas... Es imperativo el reposo, su estado puede decaer ante cualquier abatimiento o sobre carga de emociones... ¿Me entiende?

-Si... ¿Puedo verla?

-Es indispensable que sepa que... no puede alterarla en ningún sentido... su estado es grave... téngalo en cuenta- él afirmó- Por la segunda puerta a la izquierda!- señaló.

-Muchas gracias!

* * *

Ron siguió el camino indicado y entró en la sala. Allí estaba. El amor de su vida, al borde de la muerte con tan solo veinticuatro años. Suspiró. Ella descansaba mirando por el ventanal. Él se sentó del lado opuesto al que miraba y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Esperaba a que ella hablara primero. Unas lágrima corrieron por el rostro de la chica.

-¿Por qué...?- comenzó Hermione pero calló. Unos segundos más de silencio.

-Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre!- La reprochó.

-Se llama voluntad!

-No así!... No allí ni de esa manera!...

-Me hubiera encantado que me dejaras decidir como quería morir!

-Pues es injusto que te enojes conmigo!... Lo hice por tu bien Hermione!...

-No Ron!- Ahora lo miró, sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar, o quizás, de la droga para dormir que le habían inyectado- Fue por TU bien... Se ser por el mío me hubieras dejado, yo quería lo que sucedía... Lo hiciste por tu bien!- repitió- Por no contar por la vida, que viste morir a tu amiga y no hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance para evitarlo!!- Lo acusó.

-No seas estúpida!!- Dijo duramente. Ella volteó a ver el ventanal nuevamente- Lo siento- agachó la cabeza- No quise ser duro... es solo que no entiendo quien te mete esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza!...

-Quiero estar sola...- le daba la espalda. Él no habló. Pasaron varios minutos.

-¿Por qué te enojaste?... Háblame!

-Quiero estar sola!...- Le repitió crudamente.

-No voy a dejarte sola cuando intentaste matarte y... no estando tan grave!!

-Vete Ron!!

-Un gracias, sería mejor...- dijo ofendido.

-¿Qué te parece un "NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA"?...- Dijo cruelmente y volteando a apuñalarlo con la mirada- ¿Te apetece?!- Ron sintió como era asesinado por esos ojos que tanto admiraba. Se sentía dolido. No pudo impedir que sus ojos se humedecieran y no quería que lo viera llorar.

-¿Sabes que...? No tengo nada que hacer aquí a tu lado!!... pero por nada del mundo te quedarás sola!- Él llamó a la enfermera y le encargó que se quedara ahí.

Ron salió de la sala cubriendo sus lágrimas y secándolas con la manga de su suéter.


	2. continuación

_**Continuación:**_

-Ron!!- Lo llamó Ginny que, junto con Harry, recién se habían enterado todo lo sucedido y fueron al hospital con rapidez- ¿Cómo está?

-Lo suficientemente bien como para arruinarlo todo...

-¿A que te...?

-Chicos, podrían cuidarla ustedes esta noche... me he quedado dos días sin dormir... y... el sueño me consume!

-Seguro Ron...- Afirmó Ginny

-Adiós...- Siguió su camino. Harry miró a Ginny afirmando y siguió a su amigo.

-Ron aguarda!- el volteó- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada...

-Pues parece que nada, te afectó!- Ron suspiró.

-Se enojó conmigo!...

-Es normal... escúchame!, no abandones tus planes por esto!... ahora más que nunca debes decirle lo que sientes!

-Acaba de mandarme al demonio!... no creo que sea el momento oportuno para esto, otro día será Harry...- Se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino a paso lerdo.

-¡¿Y que si no hay otro día?!... Esta en coma Ron!!- El pelirrojo se detuvo de súbito pero aún dándole la espalda.

-Pues entonces jamás se enterará!...

-¿Te lo dijo verdad?- Él afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pero acaba de contradecirse!... Si hubieras visto como me trató!

-Ella está shockeada, y está en coma!... Ron está al borde de la muerte y lo sabe!... ¿Cómo te sentirías tu en su lugar?

-No lo sé!

-Ve a decírselo antes de que sea tarde y te arrepientas!

-Mañana tal vez Harry...- reanudó su camino.

-Vas a arrepentirte...- Dijo en vano. Al verlo irse bufó y movió su cabeza de lado a lado reprobatoriamente. Dio media vuelta y fue a la sala donde su mejor amiga se internaba.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Tengo sueño... ¿Puedo reposarme en ti?- Le preguntó Ginny a Harry.

-Claro linda!- Ella reposó su cabeza en su hombro. Ambos esperaban fuera de la sala a que se le terminaran de hacer un par de estudios- Oye, ve a casa, yo me quedo...

-No, estamos juntos en esta!... Además me preocupa Hermione!

-Descuida... va a estar bien...

-¿Qué pasará con Ron?

-No lo sé...

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo reaccionar...

-No te preocupes, tarde, pero lo hará!...

-Si... como siempre!

Ginny comenzaba a dejar caer sus párpados y respiraba ya más relajada. Harry la miró de reojo y sonrió. Besó su cabello y reposó su cabeza en la de su novia. Ella también sonrió.

-Te amo Harry...

-Y yo a ti cariño...

La enfermera salió del cuarto en el cual Hermione reposaba y se dirigió a la pareja que descansaba en la sala de espera. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente. Harry abrió los ojos y sacudió levemente a su novia, esta lo miró de mala gana pero al ver a la enfermera en frente se levantó de un tirón pensando lo peor y Harry la imitó.

-Por favor no me diga que...- La enfermera afirmó tristemente.

-Pero...

-Fue su decisión... Quiso dejar de vivir y simplemente así sucedió... pero antes logró decirme algunas cosas... Dijo que sigan adelante como ya sabían que ella querría y... que le digan a Ron que lo sentía y que lo amará siempre...- Ginny abrazó a Harry sollozando- Lo siento- Harry afirmó- Si me disculpan...

-Muchas gracias!

-Harry... a que se refirió con "Dijo que sigan adelante como ya sabían que ella querría"...?

-¿Recuerdas un charla que tuvimos tiempo atrás?

-¿Cuál?

-Ella dijo que si algún día dejaba de vernos, o de estar cerca... o esto pasaba... Seamos felices por ella y... que nos encargáramos de que Ron también lo fuera... ¿Recuerdas lo que le siguió a esa charla?

-Creo que...- Ella lo miró-... Debemos hablar con sus padres para organizar el entierro...

-Tu habla con ellos, yo llamo a Ron...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Ron... soy yo...- decía por el teléfono.

-¿Ginny?- se escuchaba del otro lado- Son las cuatro de la mañana!

-Si... lo sé... Es que, verás... Hermione...- sollozó- No aguantó Ron... Está... está... la perdimos Ron...

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cómo?... No... aguarda no!... Pero...

-Era inevitable!... Estaba muy delicada, había perdido mucha sangre y, según la enfermera, se había estresado demasiado... El transplante no bastó...

-No se mueva... voy para allá!

-No tiene sentido!... Ella no está!...

-Pero...- Ron estaba notablemente llorando del otro lado.

-Escucha, dejó un mensaje en su agonía... uno para ti... Dijo que lo sentía... y que siempre iba a amarte!- Ron no sabía como reaccionar. Lloraba, si, pero no podía creer todo aquello... Ella se había ido y, lo amaba...

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nos dejó Ginny?

-Tenía que ser así Ron... Ella lo deseó así...

-No puedo... no puedo...

-Ron tranquilízate por favor!

-No puedo!!...

-Solo escúchame esto!... Van a velarla mañana... bueno, hoy a la tarde...

-No te preocupes ahí estaré!

-Si lo sé... Pero... Harry y yo estuvimos hablando, y... como jamás le dijiste tus...

-Ginny no me mortifiques más!!... Ya sé que jamás le dije nada!!... fui un estúpido!

-Esta es tu oportunidad!... La última antes de jamás volverla a ver!

-¿Qué?

-En su velorio... Harry y yo queremos que le digas todo!

-Pero ella esta...

-No está.. lo sabemos... Pero después la enterrarán y... no volverás a verla jamás... Aunque séa díselo a lo que fue ella... por favor!... quítate ese peso de encima!...

-Ya no será lo mismo!

-Ni jamás lo será!... pero si dejas pasar esta oportunidad también, ya no habrá otra jamás... La velarán a las cinco de la tarde en la casa de sus padres... el entierro será mañana...

-Ahí estaré!...

-Por favor no dejes de venir!... todos estamos mal, pero juntos se supera mejor ¿sabes?

-Adiós Ginny!- cortó.

Todo había terminado. Ella ya no estaba con él, ni jamás lo estaría. Harry había tenido razón, se arrepentiría de no habérselo dicho aquella noche. Quizás entonces ella hubiera peleado por vivir. O jamás se habría herido. Cuando esa idea cruzó su mente, logró atormentarlo por el resto de la mañana. El echo de pensar que de haberle dicho sus sentimientos desde el principio hubiera evitado su muerte, era perturbante y doloroso.

De pronto, imágenes de su niñez a su lado invadieron sus sentidos. Comenzó a sentir aquellas emociones que de niño había causado ella. Al principio fastidio, al conocerla, algo de envidia, si, pero a medida que pasaban los años la quería, la soñaba, la admiraba... la necesitaba. Las imágenes se acercaban a esos momentos, cuando ya la amaba, cuando no podía vivir sin ella, sin verla al manos una vez a la semana.

Su rostro se inundó de lágrimas de impotencia y desprecio hacia su persona. Desde el momento en que se sintió culpable de la muerte de su amiga, quiso quitarse a si mismo, la vida, como castigo. Pero Ginny tenía razón. Aquella era su última oportunidad... Aunque ya no fuera Hermione, debía decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos y... luego quizás acompañarla a un mundo mejor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La casa que antiguamente Hermione compartía con sus padres, lucía imponente. Era grande pero no exagerada. Su arquitectura era una mezcla entre arquitectura perteneciente al medioevo y arquitectura alemana moderna. Era hermosa.

En el porche, iluminado por los rayos de un sol ya poniente, era un estilo de recepción de invitados. Una vez entrando a la sala de estar, había, en cada una de las mesas ratonas, mesitas y descansos, fotos de Hermione de joven, de niña, o de la semana anterior a esa, iluminadas por velas y flores de la preferida de la castaña, margaritas. Ron se detuvo a ver una que le encantó. Era Hermione, con el uniforme de Hogwarts, sonriendo y abrazada a sus amigos (pero se había agrandado para que solo se la viera a ella). Tenía una sonrisa sana, natural y dichosa. Ron recordaba aquella ocasión. Ese era el día en que habían egresado de su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Estaban tan contentos... Suspiró reteniendo sus emociones y, aquella lágrima que no dejaba de amenazarlo con salir desde la anterior ocasión, hacía ya un par de horas, que había llorado.

Entró en la sala en la cual se encontraba, sobre una mesa, el ataúd. A ella no la veía por la posición, y, a medida que se acercaba comenzaba a verla. La habían vestido con un lindo vestido verde manzana de tirantes, y largo. La pintura de su cara era hermosa, sus ojos levemente verdes combinando el vestido y sus labios, de un rosa pastel algo pálido. Y, aunque se veía bellísima... Esa no era ella. Sonreía, pero falsamente, no era aquella dulce y sincera sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Ron tocó suavemente su mano fría. Le causó cierta impresión sentirla así... Le dolían tanto las palabras que su garganta no quería soltar. Sus lágrimas surcaron un camino desde la naciente de sus ojos a través de su rostro, y cayendo sobre el brazo de la difunta.

-Herms...- suspiró- ¿Por qué me dejaste?... ¿Por qué simplemente jamás pude decirte todo lo que siento por ti...? Que idiota de mi parte jamás serte sincero con mis sentimientos... Desperdicié tanto tiempo para ahora, decírtelo cuando ya no tiene sentido nada, ni hay vuelta atrás... Pero te amo Hermione... y no importa cuanta muerte de por medio haya... Voy a seguir amándote, y... te ruego me esperes... Voy por ti ahora mismo...- continuaba llorando- Solo dame tiempo hasta llegar a casa... y... Dios!!... Te quiero a mi lado!!...- La miraba a los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento los abriría y le sonreiría por haberle dicho lo que tanto tiempo ocultó. Espero... espero... pero ni veinte minutos ni toda una vida iban a darle esa felicidad...

Ron salió de la sala secando sus lágrimas y deteniéndose a ver otra foto suya, tan linda como las anteriores. Otra vez los recuerdos lo azotaban.

-Ron!...- Lo abrazó Ginny- Cuanto me alegra verte aquí!

-Pues a mi no me gusta estar aquí!... hay tantos recuerdos...

-¿Verdad que si?

-Yo recuerdo cuando nos invitó... Esa semana fue sensacional!- Agregó Harry- Es desolante pensar que se ha ido para siempre... Tan joven!...- suspiró.

-Tienes que ver su cuarto...- Acotó Ginny sonriente con dejo de tristeza- Esta tan lindo... Pusieron sus cosas más preciadas para poder recordarla mejor... aunque ninguno de nosotros necesitamos aquello... Pero debes verlo... Ven te llevo!- tomó su brazo y lo acercó a la escalera.

-Ginny... Acabo de verla y...- Ella se detuvo y dejó caer una lágrima.

-No es lo mejor... ella... no hay nada en ese ataúd, que se parezca a la Hermione que conocimos... no es ella Ron!

-Lo sé...

-Hazme un favor... Ve a su cuarto, medita lo que le dijiste y... allí hay un block de hojas... escríbele algo lindo, así se llevará un recuerdo!... En serio...

-Pero...

-Medita... esta es tu última oportunidad, no querrás que se te olvide nada ¿verdad?... y sé complemente sincero!... Es por aquella puerta!...

-De acuerdo...- Subió las escaleras y entró en la primera blanca- Tal y cual lo recordaba!... Que lindo es este cuarto!- sonrió ahora dejando correr aquella lágrima que tanto dolía retenida.

En unos estantes había fotos de todo tipo, fotos de ella durmiendo, ella comiendo, ella peinándose, ella con... Ron. Ron la abrazaba por la espalda y ella sonreía sonrosada. Echo que no había notado Ron al sacarse dicha foto. Y abajo, tenía escrito con un marcador dorado, y la letra de la castaña... _"Siempre te amaré Ron"_ y un corazón al lado. Él tomó la foto y la miró más de cerca. Cuan cálida era su sonrisa... y pensar que ya no la podría ver jamás así...

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- dijo en el marco de la puerta y con too de reproche. Ron dejó la foto y se dio vuelta. Allí la vio parada. Se quedó sin habla. Congelado por completo- Te pregunté algo Ron!

-Yo... yo... yo...- Ella lo miró incrédula.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Her... Hermione que...? Tu... Pero... Pero tu...- La miraba atónito. Tenía un jean y una remera de tirantes, no era la Hermione del ataúd.

-¿Yo que?

-Tu no estabas...?

-¿Muerta...?- rió.

-Debo estar volviéndome loco...-comenzó a caminar en círculos por el cuarto mirando el suelo y murmurando incoherencias- Ella no es real... tu deseas que así sea pero ella no es real... no es real para nada!

-Claro que soy real!- sonreía.

-Pero ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué pasó con...?

-De acuerdo evítame!...- Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir. Ron la tomó del brazo.

-Eres real!- dijo preocupado. Tocaba su brazo, lo presionaba para comprobar que no se desvanecía- Es real... Estoy loco!...

-Lo que quieras pero... ¿me liberas?- Él la seguía tanteando.

-Estoy loco!...- La abrazó- ¿Eres tu?- sollozó.

-Si...- Lo abrazó también- Tu... ¿Eres tu?

-No te burles!... No entiendo...

-Y no lo harás hasta actuar bien!...

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Qué harías si fuera real?... ¿Qué dirías?- Él la miraba sin entender.

-Solo si tu fueras la Hermione real, diría que espero no despertar jamás de lo que sea que me sucedió... y, que te quiero a mi lado para siempre... ¿Eres tu?

-Eso depende!

-¿De que?

-De tus palabras...Haz de cuenta que soy quien crees y dime todo!

-Te amo Hermione y fui un idiota al callarlo tanto tiempo... Ninguno de los dos nos merecíamos esta distancia tanto tiempo... No quiero separarme de ti jamás y...- La besó. Definitivamente era real. Ella correspondió al beso. Cuando él se separó se quedó atontado, mirándola- ¿Eres real?- Ella afirmó sonriente- Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Antes que nada... discúlpame por esto...

-¿Qué?- Lo bofeteó. Ron la miró impresionado y sobándose la mejilla golpeada- Bueno, supongo que la merecía...

-Me hiciste sufrir tanto que... se me ocurrió algo para que al final me dijeras tus verdaderos sentimientos... Fue todo una simulación!

-¿Jamás te heriste?

-No... fue solo un hechizo que simulaba una herida...

-¿Y la enfermera?... Y la Hermione internada?

-La enfermera es amiga mía... y yo era la Hermione internada...

-¿Y por que te enojaste conmigo?

-Porque pensé que en ese momento me dirías todo... pero no... tuve que llegar hasta las últimas... Me enfadé al ver cuan poco te importó todo eso...

-Si me importó!

-Pero no lo suficiente como para decirme tus sentimientos... Eso me enojó... Por lo que bueno, tuve que "matarme" para hacerlo más real...

-Pero... ¿el sermón de Harry y Ginny?

-Bueno... ellos me ayudaron... son buenos actores ¿verdad?... En fin... Eso es todo...

-Pero... ¿El ataúd? ¿El velorio? ¿Qué pasó con todo eso?

-Bueno, la del ataúd también era yo con otro hechizo para lograr la palidez y el frío de la piel...

-O sea que tu...

-Si, te escuché, por eso me apresuré... no quería que terminaras matándote de verdad!... Lo del velorio, mis padres también supieron aportar sus ideas y ayudarme... la casa la ambienté yo y...- Él la abrazó por la cintura y la besó con anhelo. Con deseo. Hermione sonrió correspondiéndole. La castaña tropezó con el pie de la cama, cayendo sobre esta, y con Ron encima.

-Jamás me había alegrado tanto de ser engañado...- Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo- Me hiciste recapacitar Herms... todo este tiempo perdido fue en vano...

-Si, lo fue...

-Es por eso que no quiero perder más tiempo ya... Te amo!...

-Y yo Ron...

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Y tu que crees?... Luego de todo el trabajo que me llevó tu declaración... No me voy a negar...

-Hoy es mi día de suerte!- sonrió y volvió a atacar su boca- Muy lindo tu cuarto por cierto!

-Gracias... ¿Quieres compartirlo?

-Mmm... una proposición tentadora... y solo diré que si porque eres mi prometida!- Otra vez se fundieron en un beso que, no sería de los últimos pero si de los más importantes.

THE END

Patético no?... bueno, era la idea inicial y preferí continuarlo así, antes de que me mataran por ser tan trágica... pero todo esto estaba tan pensado... jajaja...

**Dejen revs plis!... Quiero, No!. Necesito saber su opinión!**

**Besos!**

_DiablaLoK_


End file.
